falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vorlage:Navbox Quests FNV
} |editlink =Navbox Quests FNV |options =wraplinks |title =[[Fallout: New Vegas Quests|Quests in Fallout: New Vegas]] |headerA =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |blockA =Hauptquest/s |groupA1 =Akt 1 |contentA1 =Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger Wieder im Sattel Lagerfeuer-Romantik Da sind sie lang! Ring-a-Ding-Ding! |groupA2 =Akt 2 |contentA2 =Wild Card (Wild Card: Ass im Ärmel, Führungswechsel, Sie und welche Armee?, Nebenwetten, Finishing Touches) Der House gewinnt immer (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII) Render Unto Caesar Et Tumor, Brute? Dinge, die Rums machen Kings-Gambit Für die Republik, Teil 2 Es geschah am hellichten Tag/Arizona Killer |groupA3 =Akt 3 |contentA3 =No Gods, No Masters Alles oder Nichts Veni, Vidi, Vici Eureka! |groupB1 =Nebenquests |contentB1 =Aba Daba Honeymoon ...tanzen die Ameisen auf dem Tisch Anywhere I Wander Back in Your Own Backyard Beware the Wrath of Caesar! Beyond the Beef Birds of a Feather Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues Bleed Me Dry Booted Boulder City Showdown Bye Bye Love Caesar's Favor Caesar's Foe Caesar's Hire Can You Find It in Your Heart? Classic Inspiration Climb Ev'ry Mountain Cold, Cold Heart Come Fly With Me Crazy, Crazy, Crazy Cry Me a River Debt Collector Don't Make a Beggar of Me Don't Tread on the Bear! ED-E My Love Emergency Radio Eye for an Eye Eyesight to the Blind Flags of Our Foul-Ups For Auld Lang Syne G.I. Blues Ghost Town Gunfight/Run Goodsprings Run Guess Who I Saw Today Hard Luck Blues Heartache by the Number High Times How Little We Know I Could Make You Care I Don't Hurt Anymore I Forgot to Remember to Forget I Fought the Law I Hear You Knocking I Put a Spell on You Keep Your Eyes on the Prize Left My Heart Medical Mystery My Kind of Town No, Not Much Nothin' But a Hound Dog Oh My Papa One For My Baby Pheeble Will Pressing Matters Restoring Hope Return to Sender Someone To Watch Over Me Still in the Dark Sunshine Boogie Talent Pool Tend to Your Business That Lucky Old Sun The Legend of the Star and A Valuable Lesson The Coyotes The Finger of Suspicion The House Has Gone Bust! The Moon Comes Over the Tower The White Wash There Stands the Grass Three-Card Bounty Unfriendly Persuasion Volare! Wang Dang Atomic Tango We Are Legion We Will All Go Together Wheel of Fortune Why Can't We Be Friends? You Can Depend on Me Young Hearts |groupB2 =Unmarkierte Quests |contentB2 =A Bit of Slap and Tickle A Final Plan for Esteban Access Powers All Fired Up! An Ear to the Ground Andy and Charlie Arizona Scavenger Barton the Fink Bear Necessities Big Winner (Atomic Wrangler, The Gomorrah, The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, Vikki & Vance) Bounty Killer (I, II) Brotherhood Bond (I, II) Caching in at the Cove Cajoling a Cudgel Claws Mended Claws Out Dealing with Contreras Defacing the Humble Stone Democracy Inaction Don't Poke at the Bear Eddie's Emissary Exhumin' Nature Fight Night Flogging a Dead Corpse Friend of the Followers Getting a Leg Up from Andy Gland for Some Home Cooking Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Hat's Entertainment Help for Halford Hidden Valley computer virus Highway to the Danger Zone (I, II) Honorary Rocketeer I Love Bananas Iron and Stealing Keith's Caravan Charade Laurifer Gladiator Lenk's Bad Debts Lily and Leo Long-Term Care Malleable Mini Boomer Minds Maud's Muggers Meeting an Equal Missing a Few Missiles Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans Old School Ghoul A Pair of Dead Desperados (I, II) Papers, Please Pistol Packing Playing on the Old Joana Poor Meat Never Makes Good Soup Powder to the People Power to the People Razzle Dazzle! Reach for the Sky, Mister! Rest and Resupply Ringo's Caravan Rules Rotface's Loose Lips The Screams of Brahmin Silus Treatment Short-Term Treatment Smooth-Talking Criminal Strategic Nuclear Moose Straus Calls Strip Search Saving (or Savaging) Sergeant Teddy Suits You, Sarah Tags of Our Fallen A Team of Moronic Mercenaries Thought for the Day Tourist Traipse Trudy's Radio Repair A Trusted Aide Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? We Must Stop Beating Like This We Must Stop Meeting Like This (I, II, III, IV) Wind-Brahmin Wrangler You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs You Make Me Feel Like a Woman |headerC =''Fallout: New Vegas'' Add-Ons |groupC1 =''Dead Money'' |contentC1 =Sierra Madre Grand Opening! Find Collars (8: "Dog", 12: Christine, 14: Dean Domino) Fires in the Sky Strike Up the Band Mixed Signals Trigger the Gala Event Put the Beast Down Last Luxuries Curtain Call at the Tampico Heist of the Centuries Big Winner, Sierra Madre |groupC2 =''Honest Hearts'' |contentC2 =A Family Affair Arrival at Zion Bighorners of the Eastern Virgin Chaos in Zion Civilized Man's Burden Crush the White Legs Deliverer of Sorrows Departing Paradise Flight from Zion Gathering Storms Gone Fishin' Happy Trails Expedition Prisoners of War Retake the Bridge River Monsters Rite of Passage Roadside Attraction Sanctity of the Dead The Advance Scouts The Treacherous Road The Grand Staircase Tourist Trap |groupC3 =''Old World Blues'' |contentC3 =TBA |groupC4 =''Lonesome Road'' |contentC4 =TBA }} Kategorie:Navboxvorlagen